1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer key, and especially to a key structure, thereby, the height of the key is reduced and the requirement of compact of modern products is met.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the bridge type key 10a of a prior art notebook computer primarily includes a key hat 11a, an elastic touch moving piece 12a, a first supporting frame 13a, a second supporting frame 14a and a seat 16a. The first supporting frame 13a and second supporting frame 14a is crossed with one another. The pivotal shafts 18a and 19a at lower ends of the first supporting frame 13a and second supporting frame 14a are pivotally connected to the pivotal seats 20a and 21a protruded from the top of the seat 16a. The upper ends of the first supporting frame 13 and the second supporting frame 14a are connected to the key hat 11a. The two supporting frames are formed as a linkage. An elastic touch moving piece 12a is located in the traveling of the key hat 11a. The key hat 11a is guided by the two supporting frames 13a and 14a so that as it moves upwards and downwards, it will touch-press or leave from a soft circuit board 15a so that the switch will turn on or off. Such kind of design is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 237991 and 303971.
In the aforementioned prior art notebook computer key 10a, the pivotal shafts 18a and 19a at lower ends of the two supporting frames 13a and 14a are pivotally connected to the pivotal seats 20a and 21a protruded from the top end of the seat 16a. Therefore, the whole height of the key 10a will increase. This kind of design dose not conform the modern requirement of compactness.